fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA013
Synopsis Following Yazmyne's victory at the Pewter Gym, she stares at her badge in jubilee. She is walking alongside Dante, who is taking her to meet his parents. Yazmyne asks what kind of people they are but retracts her question as she wants to be surprised. When they reach Dante's home, a girl steps out with a Buneary and Dante calls out to her, Savannah. The two share a hug and Dante introduces her to Yazmyne. However, Savannah already knows about Yazmyne having seen her compete in the Viridian City Contest. The three head back inside for greetings where they are met by Dante's parents, who quickly prepare lunch for their son and guest. '' ''Dante's parents are upset that Dante was gone for nearly two weeks and never called. Dante explains his side of the story and says he intended to come back after he captured his first Pokemon but he got sidetracked after he met Yazmyne. The girl refuses to take the blame for Dante not calling his parents, but says that Dante helped her train her Caterpie all the way into Butterfree. Dante's parents want to see their son's first Pokemon and Dante promptly calls out his Beedrill, who is a female. Yazmyne then calls out her Pokemon as well, continuing the introductions. Savannah explains that she already knew about Butterfree and Bulbasaur. She first explains that she from Pewter City, not living too far from Dante. Savannah explains that she is also a Coordinator and an old friend of Dante. Dante says that Savannah has already traveled through the Sinnoh Region, which was her first region. Savannah says that she earned five ribbons but could not advance pass the appeal stage. Due to such a quick loss, she decided to come back home and travel through Kanto. Savannah shows that she already has one ribbon. Savannah says that she won her first Kanto Ribbon a few weeks ago and passed on the Viridian Contest as a healthy breather in between Contests. She says that in Sinnoh she competed in every Contest she could and fell flat on her face more than half the time. Savannah hopes to be more mature during her time in Kanto. Yazmyne then asks Savannah for a battle. Considering that Savannah is already experienced, she could learn something from her. Savannah declines, saying that if they battle, they can battle at the Kanto Grand Festival. Yazmyne pauses for a moment but doesn't understand. Savannah assumes Yazmyne has decided to be a Coordinator, but Yazmyne denies, saying her Contest debut was also her Contest exit, dedicating herself to gym battles and the Indigo League, having started with her victory at the Pewter City Gym. Dante's parents asks Yazmyne where her next stop is. Yazmyne says that her plan has been to "follow the map." She pulls out her PokeNav, which says that her next stop is Cerulean City as there is a gym there, but she has to cross some sort of mountain to get thereo.Yazmyne says that she was going to say her farewells to Dante and head out in the morning. Dante looks disappointed, which Savannah notices. Dante says that before she goes, she should visit the Pewter City Museum. Yazmyne says that in Hoenn, they have an Oceanic Museum in Slateport City and wonders how Pewter City's is different. Unlike the Oceanic Museum, the Pewter Museum is a Museum of Science, where they primarily study fossils. Yazmyne says that she's never seen a Pokemon Fossil and plans to go, hoping Dante and Savannah will join her, and they agree. '' ''The trio arrive at the Pewter City Museum where they have to pay to enter. Yazmyne controls her childlike curiosity as she looks at all of the fossils, some of the appearing in her Pokedex as the Pokemon, Omastar, Omanyte, Kabuto, Cranidos, and Carracosta. Dante and Savannah, having already been to the museum before, watch Yazmyne explore the museum. Savannah sparks a conversation with Dante, abruptly saying that he wants to travel with her. Dante is surprised and Savannah says that she could just tell, but it seems like Yazmyne expected to be travelling alone during her journey. Savanna suggests that Dante just ask when Yazmyne calls them over to another room. In the room, a group of scientists are trying to revive a golden fossil, which fascinates Yazmyne. Savannah explains that, that fossil is known as the Old Amber, and it is a bit difficult to revive. Yazmyne asks what it revives, and Savannah says that according to this current Champion, Lance, the fossil revives into an Aerodactyl, one of which Lance has. Yazmyne finds it cool and jokingly hopes to find one for herself one day. '' ''When Yazmyne and her friends begin to move to the next room, two individuals burst through a window. They call on Skuntank and Koffing, ordering them to fill the museum with Poison Gas and Smokescreen. The characters, wearing gas masks storm through the museum while the alarm is sound. Dante immediately acknowledges a break in at the museum and guesses that someone is trying to make off with a fossil. The criminals reach Yazmyne's location and they call on Magmar and Electabuzz. The two threaten that if they don't want to be burned or electrified, they won't try anything stupid. Magmar uses Smokescreen to give them cover. Outraged, Yazmyne calls on Butterfree and Pidgey. Yazmyne orders them to blow away the smoke with Gust and Twister respectively. Yazmyne then calls on Bulbasaur and Spinarak too. The criminals order Electabuzz to shock Yazmyne's Flying-Types with Thunderbolt. Yazmyne tells Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf stops the electrical attack, the leaves now carrying an electric twinge to them. Yazmyne tells Butterfree to use Gust. Butterfree summons a storm, which blows the electrical leaves onto the criminals' Pokemon, impressing Savannah. Yazmyne tells Spinarak to ensnare them with String Shot. Magmar recovers and burns the string with Incinerate. Yazmyne tells Spinarak to use String Shot "bullet style." Spinarak fires thick globs of string in balls that blind Magmar and Electabuzz. Infuriated, the criminals recall their Pokemon and one sends out an Octillery, which Yazmyne scans into her Pokedex, saying that it's a perfect match for her Bulbasaur since Octillery in a Water-Type. Octillery fires a Hyper Beam, and after the group swears, everyone falls back as Hyper Beam destroys a part of the building. '' ''The criminals cut their way into the chamber containing the Old Amber as the scientists hide behind their desks. The men steal the Old Amber and quickly make their escape. Yazmyne wants to go after them, but Dante holds her back as it is dangerous. Savannah agrees but they cannot let them get away. Dante calls out Beedrill and tells her to follow the criminals. Yazmyne tells Butterfree to follow and to leave a trail of spores. After the two Pokemon leave, the museum is cleared in an official evacuation. Outside, Dante's parents are there, having heard of the museum break in. Yazmyne is ready to get the thieves, but Dante's parents tell her to leave it to the professionals. Yazmyne says it's not that easy since she and Dante let their Pokemon follow the criminals, having left behind a trail of spores. Dante's parents groan and find policeman to help find the Pokemon. Meanwhile, Butterfree and Beedrill reach the criminals who are in cars. and are promptly attacked by their Skuntank and Koffing. Beedrill is able to dodge attacks with Agility when Butterfree is hit by a Flamethrower from Skuntank. Koffing then uses Smog to cover the area. Before Butterfree could be poisoned, he blows away the smoke with Gust and begins to take control of the Old Amber with Confusion. Butterfree steals it back, prompting the criminals to call on Magmar and Electabuzz. In jeeps of their own, the officers along with Yazmyne, Dante, and Savannah reach the criminals. Butterfree gives the Old Amber to Yazmyne and the criminals plan to make their escape. Having had enough, Savannah calls out a Wartortle, who freezes them in place with Ice Beam. Magmar and Electabuzz fire conjoined attacks onto Wartortle, who blocks them both with Protect. It then uses a powerful Hydro Pump to knock out their Pokemon. The police promptly arrest the criminals. Later, Yazmyne, Savannah, and Dante are brought in for two days worth of questioning about the incident before they are released. Yazmyne is upset that she's behind on her schedule by two days, but she says it means she has to train two days faster. Savannah likes Yazmyne's confidence, and Yazmyne points out her amazing Wartortle. Savannah says that Wartortle is her first Pokemon, but Savannah tells Yazmyne that in her gym battles power isn't always important. Yazmyne doesn't understand the advice, but Savannah brushes it off as nothing. Savannah then hands Yazmyne a pamphlet about all of the Contests happening in the upcoming month and their locations. If she becomes interested in Contests then she should sign-up for one; then they can have their battle at some point. Savannah then leaves with Yazmyne curious as to why everyone seems to be pressuring her to enter Contests. Savannah then leaves and Dante begins to ask Yazmyne a question, but they are interrupted by one of the scientists from the museum. ''Yazmyne and Dante return to the museum where he chamber needed to revive the Old Amber had been destroyed in the chaos. They ask Yazmyne, who seems to be a talented trainer, to take the fossil to Cinnabar Island for revival. They don't want to ship it because other criminals may intercept. Yazmyne gladly takes on the task and is gifted the Old Amber. Upon leaving the museum, Yazmyne dictates the time, which afternoon time, and she thinks its a good time as any to leave Pewter City for her next challenge. She begins to say farewell to Dante who stops Yazmyne. He asks to join her on her journey through the Kanto region. Yazmyne admits that she intended to travel alone, but having Dante around is fun, so she happily accepts, but says that he needs to talk to his parents first. '' Major Events *Yazmyne meets Savannah and Dante's parents *Yazmyne obtains the Old Amber with the goal of reviving it in Cinnabar Island *Savannah is revealed to own a Wartortle *Dante asks to join Yazmyne on her journey through the Kanto region and she accepts Characters Human *Yazmyne *Dante *Savannah *Officer Jenny *Officers *Civilians *Scientists *Thieves Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Gastrodon (Savannah's; image) *Wartortle (Savannah's) *Skuntank (Thieves') *Koffing (Thieves') *Magmar (Thieves') *Electabuzz (Thieves') Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze